


Woah! Super important super sad fanfic!

by CatboyTwink



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Other, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, justsomebullshit, ohfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatboyTwink/pseuds/CatboyTwink
Summary: Ouch my ass
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m literally fucpkdn crying

Don’t eat ass in the halls


	2. An update? Oh wow holy fuck!

Okay so I might turn this into an actual fanfic at some point, I just need to figure out what fandom. And yes it’s gonna be x reader because that is the only type of media I consume


End file.
